The present invention relates to a gas generator suitable for an airbag device.
An airbag device installed in a vehicle such as an automobile comprises an airbag, a gas generator normally called as an inflator, and a module cover for covering the airbag. When the automobile is in an emergency such as a collision, the gas generator is activated to inflate the airbag, thereby supporting and protecting an occupant.
FIG. 6 is a side view showing an example of a conventional steering wheel. FIG. 7 is a front view of the same. FIG. 8 is a sectional view taken along line 8xe2x80x948 in FIG. 7. FIG. 9 is a sectional view of a gas generator built in an airbag device installed in the steering wheel.
As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, an airbag device 14 is installed inside a steering wheel 10. Numeral reference 12 denotes a spoke portion.
As shown in FIG. 8, the airbag device 14 comprises a retainer 20 securely fixed to a steering wheel by a bracket 18, an airbag 22 attached to the retainer 20 along a periphery of an gas inlet thereof, a gas generator (inflator) 24 fixed to the retainer 20 for ejecting gas into the airbag 22, and a module cover 26 for covering the airbag 22. A base end of the module cover 26 is connected to the retainer 20.
As shown in FIG. 9, the gas generator 24 has an outer shell comprising an upper housing 27 and a lower housing 28, and a cylindrical partition 29 disposed inside the outer shell. One end of the cylindrical partition 29 extends through an opening formed at the bottom of the lower housing 28 to project downwardly. The inner periphery of the opening and the outer periphery of the partition 29 are welded by laser beam welding. An igniting agent (booster propellant) 30 is housed inside the partition 29 and a gas initiator (main propellant) 32 is housed in a space outside the partition 29.
A squib (igniter) 34 is inserted in a portion near the one end of the cylindrical partition 29. The squib 34 is energized via a squib connector 36 and a squib lead 38 so as to ignite the igniting agent 30. When the igniting agent 30 is ignited, gas is ejected through gas ports of the partition 29 so as to ignite the gas initiator 32, thereby rapidly generating gas in large quantity. The gas blows out outside the gas generator 24 through holes 44 after passing through a filter 42 such as a mesh, thereby inflating the airbag 22. As the airbag 22 is inflated, the module cover 26 is broken along a tear line so that the airbag 22 deploys into a vehicle cabin. The steering wheel is secured to a steering shaft by an external thread 46 formed at an upper end portion of the steering shaft and a nut 48.
In the aforementioned gas generator 24, since the position of the squib 34 is difficult to be defined in the inserting direction, the squib 34 may be sometimes inserted too deep into the partition 29 when the squib connector 36 is connected.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gas generator in which the position of a squib (igniter) can be easily defined in the inserting direction.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.
A gas generator of the present invention comprises a container, a gas initiator in the container, and an igniter for igniting the gas initiator. The container comprises an outer shell and a partition at least partially disposed in the outer shell. The container is divided into a plurality of gas initiator chambers by the partition. The igniter is disposed inside the partition by insertion. The partition is provided with a positioning member for positioning the igniter in the inserting direction.
According to the gas generator, the positioning member easily defines a position of the igniter in the inserting direction.
In the gas generator of the present invention, it is preferable that the partition has a cylindrical shape and the positioning member is composed of projections projecting from the inner peripheral surface of the partition. According to this structure, the positioning member can be easily formed by an operation such as pressing, resulting in cost reduction.